A Nomad in Republic City
by ritapocahontas
Summary: This is a love story between my Original Character/ OC - Mia - and Nickelodeon's Character - Bolin - Mia is an Earth Bender from a family of Nomads who is seting a new life in republic city. This Story will acompany Korra's story in the series. I Hope you like it and I will be happy to get some critics! Sorry for some spelling mistakes... :
1. Chapter 1

Information about the character:

Name: Mia

Age: 17

Hight: Shorter than Korra

Looks/Appeal: Mia has a very straight posture, almoust like a ballerina. She has long light brown hair that reaches her waist. Her face is oval and gentle and her straight lines bangs cover her eyebrowns. Her skin is tanned and she has beautifull green eyes. Coming from a nomad Earth family – almoust like a gipsy family – Mia dresses up like some tipical country Earth kingdom clothes. Although from travelling a lot, she often mixes the styles of clothing from the diferrent types of elements. Being always elegent, she often wears clothes that adjust her small and flexibel body with a touch of a sport wear, wich makes her more comfortable when training.

Family: Being from a family of nomads, she has a lot o different cultures, and by cultures, I mean diferent family members Bender. Since the end of the war with Avatar Aang and FireLord Zuko, the world and nations started to unite and cross diferrent families. Mia's Great-Great-Grandfathers were both from the Fire nation and started a nomad life. They had 2 sons, one of them Mia's Great-Grandfather, a fire bender who maried a nomad water tribe girl. From them was born 3 children. 2 Water bender boys and 1 Fire Bender girl – Mia's Grandmother who married an Earth Bender. They had 2 girls, Mia's aunt – Fire bender- and Mother – a strong Earth Bender who also married an Earth Bender. And then there's Mia who gets her beautifull looks from the Great mixture in the family ( tanned skin like her Great-GrandMother, long silky light brown hair from her Grandmother and vibrand green eyes like her father) and her 2 older brothers. Chiu a Fire Bender and Poo an Water Bender.

Chui: He ans hes twin brother are 19 years old. He's taller than Korra and he is the serioust and protective type of person. He also has tanned skin, blue eyes and wears His hair to his shoulders with some typicall ponytail of the water tribe. 3 to be preciso pulling his hair backward and letting His lower hair fall and 2 similiar ponytais up front like Korra.

Poo: Like His sister, Poo's an easy going guy always up to no good. He has tanned skin, blue eyes and wears His hair with a small bun at the back of the head, wearing the rest of the long hair – to His sholder – falling.

Personality: Always being the clever one in the party, Mia is – like her father – an easy going spirit.. She is a very kind and loveble soul who is always cheerfull, although this might also be her weakness. She always wants to look Great to the eyes of the other even when she's not. Not that she wants to be fake or anything. She just doesn't want to show her bad feelings. She's also the types of person who perfers to avoid conflits and has low self-esteem, comunly questening herself if she's capable of making certain things. But beside all this, she is truly an Earth person and Bender having a lot of roots on the ground – meaning that she is not aired or distracted or even reckless. Deep inside, she's a strong young girl with a motherly side for her friends and family and very clever.

Relationship: Mia is very close to her older brother Poo. Perhaps beacause he is a lot less serioust than his brother. Chiu is a fatherly figure for them since their father passed away. They left behind their nomad life recently since his death and decided to live with their mother in Republic city.

Story:

Chapter one – "A new life in Republic City"

Republic city was nothing what Mia imagined before. She was so used to the wild and the tranquility of the roads in her life. Now she feels a litle stressed with this buzzelin city. Her mother recently became sick for some unknow reason – she actually believes that its the smoke of the city that cursed her! She started to make some Money becoming a home tailor. Mia was so happy for her. Everyone in her family knew about her arts with bits of cloths! And it became a success it that modern city! Such beautifull and rustic skirts and dressed she now makes... it became the new hit in the city. Her brother also had a new work. Before the city, they would make a living out of arts, performances and even some risky jobs along the roads. Now, life in the city is completely different. Being benders actually helped them. Poo and his marvelous swiff water skills are working in some water filtration company wile Chiu is warming up cauldrens in some luxury bath house. Poor jobs, but rewarding at the end of the day.

Mia was also looking for a Job, regardeless of what her family told her.

"This city is dangerous, Mia. I would prefer if you could stay with me at home. You could help me make some fine dresses" Said Tara, her mother sweetly. " Yeah, this city might look very modern and safe, but a city is a city" Chiu said with a serious look "There is always rats running in the courners." Mia signs " Oh PLEASE, you guys are too worried!" Poo said dramaticly and putting an arm on her sister's shoulder " She's 17! And a Bender – " "Not a master Bender." Chui interropted "...soo she's not a master, but she can protect herself. What's the big deal? She's not a kid anymore" Tara rolls her eyes. She loves so much her kids that sometimes she wonders how they will be without her. They always seem to backup each other and at the same time, snap and argue. She let's them decide Mia's fate... she know that she as to let her litle girl fly off her nest...not that they ever had one until now. They always lived in tents. Now they have a "home".

"Still, she's a girl. You never know who might mess with her." Chiu, as always was being overprotective for her litle sister. "If I may." Mia started with a gentle expression " Dear brother, don't you think that it would be a great life time experience for me? I mean... it would be a shame for me to learn the dangers of life in a older age when I do not have the proper strenght." As always, Mia had a clever mind and calm spirit and that came from her dear father. Chiu stood there quiet. He knew that he just lost the arguments for that answer_. 'Damn you, clever little...'_ he thought. "What's the matter, Bro?" Poo said with a huge smile. Mia looked at her brother and saw the fusion of frustation and mockery. She smiled and huged her serious older brother. The kind of hug that always melted him in any ocasion. She looked up to he brother and said " Chiu, I'll be okay. I think I can smell danger a mile away and I promise that I find an honest Job" Finally he signs and scoff an loud "Fiiine..." She loves her brothers so much. Family is a big deal to her. "Come to me when you find something." He hugs her back and picks up his jacket " I'm off to work, ma." He kisses her mother forehead and waves to his brothers. " Aren't you going to work, Poo?" Mia was curious of her brother. "Nop, nopity nop! Not today. It's my day off ya know?" he pointed at himself with a goofy smile. "Now isn't that great! Go help your sister, darling." Said Tara with a big smile. Poo wasn't expecting that one. He looked at her sister and to her mother how both shared a smile. "Aarg...fine.." He just can't beat a combo smiles from them. "Will you be allright mother?" Said Mia, with a tone of concearn. " I'll be good darling, do not worry. Now hurry off and come back for dinner." Poo takes his mother's hand and kisses it "Goodbye m'lady we will return in 2 moons and-" "Let's go already..." She said pulling her brother's shirt. _'Shuch a goofy clown...' _ Their mother smile and waved until they closed the door. She starts to pick up her tailor uniform and tools. She starts coffing until she falls on the ground, tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia and Poo walk side by side on the rustling streets of the Republic city. Mia and her family are living in the city almoust a month. She find it HUGE and there's always something new to discover. She already know a lot of places, such as the police center, the beautifull central park and her personal favorites, The Air island and the Pro-Bending Arena. " Oh, would it be great if we could watch one match at the arena, Poo?" "Oh! YES, oh my god I would love to." Said Poo stoping in the midle of the street. " Have you seen the teams, sis? They look FIERCE!" He points at a poster of the arena. " Ahah, Indeed. Although I find their names rather... " Poo moves closer "Freaking wierd and un-creative?" Mia giggles. "Why? Is it because their names are animal names? Maybe that's the rule." "Maybe-" He said rubing his chin "If it was me, my team would be called..." He pauses, making a dramatic scene "...The Flaming Dragons!" Mia makes a litle chibi face "Oh! Because that is soo Creative!" She teases and walks off. "Hey! Watch it! I'm still you brother!" "My silly brother." She said and hugs his arm. He just grunts and smiles while rubing her hair. They start walking again, Mia still hugging his arm. "We should try it." She says almoust to herself "What? Pro-bending?" He looks down curious "Yes, why not?" "You serious, sis?" "Yes!" "Dude..." He starts, his eyes have a small shiny look. "That would be like, awesome. But we don´t have the proper training, neither the Money!"Mia pauses for a second. He is right, her family is not well with Money and altought pro-bending are modern styles of bending, their nomad ways could not be so affective in the field of batle. "Who about just for fun? You know, training." She looks up with a hopefull look. Being an Earth Bender was great. She simple loved it, not only she could bend the Earth, she also had the ability to create life in the earth. Plants. Unfortnally, she still has to master it. Poo smiles to her litle sister. "You know what. That's something to think about."

They roomed several streets looking for a decent Job to Mia, and several of them were NOT the good type for her. "I'm glad you came Poo, I never thought that THAT bar wanted a waitress for THOSES kind of things..." He laughted "Aha, I guess we are not living in a luxury part of the city!" They keep walking and searching for a Job when sudently they reach the central park were a strange man screams strange words. " Are you tired of living under the tirony of bender? Then join the equalists! For to long the bender use their power o us, non-bender! FOR A FREE CITY?"

The brothers observe with cautious the sermon. They hear all about the group of people who want the benders to leave. It seems that in a city, things can get more complicated with the bending.

The day is setting and they decide to go home. The city seems even more rustling in the evening traffic. "Why would non-benders like to make the benders go away..." Mia does not understand. Her heart is still pure from this kind of evil. Poo as been quiet, probably thinking of the sermon. " Isn't it obvioust? Someone is using the power of bending for crime and evil." "But is it really necessary to make those kind of statement in public?" Poo remains silent. He realized the porpose of that public "raid". "Hmp. They are just people who want to Express themselfs. No need to worry!" Poo tries to hide his discovery from her litle sister. He knows that something big is going on, but doesn't want to get involved.

Back at home, the family was eating a home made noodle soup. Mia and the brothers were worried about their mother who now and then would coff on to the soup. Tara tries to make a smile to her kids. " And how did it go, darling?" she said weakly. "Not so good, mother. Maybe tomorrow I'll find something" Poo swallows some noodles jumps in excitement "Oh, oh! But we found something neat, Chiu!" With his chop sticks on his mouth, Chiu does not seem impressed. He looks rather exausted from work. He looks at his twin, waiting to hear more. Poo stands up, and like a magic trick, he swirls his soup with banding arround him and says "The Pro-Bending arena!" Still eating her soup, Tara act motherly " Don't Play with your food, young man." Poo smiles and bends the soup to the bowl. "Sorry ma" Finishing his food, Chiu looks now curious. "Pro- Bending, as like – a competition?" "Yes, but we are actually thinking about training there, not competing. You know, for fun." Mia said to her brother. He lifts one eyebrown and smiles. "I could use a work out" Chiu always loves training. After all, he is a Fire Bender, like his uncle and Grand father. "Whohoo!" Screamed Poo "That easyer than I thought!" Mia Giggled and looked at her mother who had a sad face. "Mother, is it okay to you?" Her mother is an EarthBender like her, but since her father died in a bending aciddent, she never again bended. She stayed quiet. She knows that her children have talent and although she misses deeply her husband, she knows that bending is important to them and to their safety. She takes a deep breath and smiles "As long as you kids are happy... fine by me." All three of them smiles and started to clean the dishes.

Later that night, Mia and her brother walked to the Arena. "Now, we should try our best not to look as country people!" wishpered Poo "Yeah, we might try that. But when we fight..." Starts Chiu arms crossed "When we fight, they will see our style." Mia finishes. "Hmm – " Starts Poo " Do you think its expensive? Would they let us in with our style? Would it look bad? Will we fight other people? Gezz, what are we going to do?" Poo was full of dumb questions and that irritated his twin "Shut it, Poo! Well see when we are there." Mia looked up to the sky and saw the light o the Arena in a distance. "Well dear brother, your question are about to be unfold." She said with a small smirk.

"NO." Said the manager of the Arena. "Oh but please hear-" whimpered Poo wich made Chiu facepalm himself. "I said NO and NO! How yo think yo are country boy? You have no Money for the 3 of ya and surely you have no skill." Tears were forming in Poo's eyes (crocadile tears) "Then only me and my brother! Please!" "Hey!" Mia snaped irritated at her brother. "I said NO! To train here you have to get a team of 3! Water, Fire and Earth Bender!" "Well that we already have..." Said Chiu crossing his arms. Mia just watches her brothers arguing with the manager with a hopeless expression while a group o people enter the training area. She looked at them and it was a team of players with a bunch of women arround them '_Fan girls?', _the taller man looked at the confusion between the brothers and the manager and the looked at her. Their eyes met and Mia just had a chill down her spine. He had short curly dark purple hair, a pale face with a evil smirk that grew wider and wider and grey eyes. He puts his helmet down and starts walking in her direction with a sinister smile. She looks away to her brothers who are still fighting.

"Well what do we have here mister Manager? Some kind of street rats wanting a chance in the ring?" The man says like if hes reciting a poem. "These 3 won't stop wapping until i give them some kind of discount to Play here! I had it!" The man look directly to Mia and steps closer to her. "Oh, the sweet little lady is with you two?" He picks a bunch of her hair and starts playing with it, swirling between his finger. Chiu quickly stand between them with his chest full. "Need something, Buddy?" He quickly snaps. The man looks at all three of them and smiles at Mia "Oh pardon me. I see you are all brothers." He steps back with his hands up " No need to get defensive." He chuckles "Tell you what. Lets Play a little game. The rules are simple." The twins get serious both stan near their sister. " We have a match, right here, right now. No pro-bending rules. You lose, you leave the arena, you win, well... " He smirks and Mia gets tense '_I don't like that face.'_ "I'll pay for your team." Poo and Mia ar shocked in confusion, Chiu does not show any expression. He looks at the manager. "Can he actually do this, old man?" The manager trembles and speaks with hesitation. "Tahno, is a-a WolfBat. Their the Champions. They do have power." Chiu steps back to his brother and sister. "Well" he says, looking for answer. "I don't know..." Mia whispered "Let's do it." Said Poo with confident. "What's wrong, Mia? We've taken guys like this before." Chiu knows that they are strong together. Poo sees the lack of confident on her baby sister and puts a hand on her sholder. "C'mon sis, we can do it." She looks at her brother, pauses and makes a decision with a smirk. "Let's Roll."


	3. Chapter 3

Water and Stone disks were already placed on the trainig field and the Brothers already knew what to do. "Just like old times, sis." Said Chiu with fire in his eyes. No one misses a challenge like Chiu. Mia's the defender while her brother attack.

The Wolfbat fan girls are all behind a net screaming their names like dogs and Mia almoust giggled at the sound."Get ready!" Screamed the manager. "Set." Mia in the center os the two brothers made her defensive stance and her brothers standed hard. Tahno was in the oposite side piercing his look at her and smirking. "BEND." The boys started fighting while Mia blooked every move at her brothers with the Disks. This impressed the Wolfbats since EarthBenders usually are slow in combat. But not her, she grew up learning her bending like dancing. She was fast and agile like an airbender. The brothers were aswell. Poo was running arround the field striking with small traid of water swips at them while Chiu made large punches of fire. Even the fan girls who were 20 meters away could fell the heat.

The WolfBats keep striking as fast as they can but they noticed that Mia was giving her brothers winning points. Tahno strike to her in close combat distracting her from her brothers. The other Wolfbats are taking care of them. Tahno strikes Mia with several whips of water while Mia gracefully dodge them all like she´s dancing. She tries to gain space between them but he keeps intimidating her with his evil smile "What's the matter princess." He says between his moves, she pants heavely "Getting jumpy?" Suddently Chiu is hit by a block of Stone in his chest and falls on ground. Poo gets distracted and while trying to save him brother with a ice wall, he get hit by Fire and fall on top of his twin. Mia hesitastes her moves and trips on her own feet. She's surprised by this and whimps while Tahno who is less than one meter from her releases a soft wave of water from her behind making gain her balance and fall in his chess. And not missing the oportunity, he grabs her waist and looks down at her. She blushes madly at this uncomfortable situation and looks away.

At that instant, two pair of footsteps enter the Training ground and watch the scene. Tahno leans closer to Mia lips and wishpers softly " Seems like your team just lost." A drop o sweat rolls down her cheek and she tries to pull away from him only to get more stuck in his grip. "Hey, you!" Chiu stood up and throwed at him a fierce Fire punch. Tahno had to let go of Mia to defend himself with a wave of water. She sat on the ground still trembling in emberresment and fear from his eyes. Poo ran to her and stood her up. Tahno was almoust burned by Chiu. He stands up, not in a fighting position an chuckles deeply. "Who are you laughing at, Punk?" Chiu screamed in fury. Obviously he was upset with the perversion that he did with his baby sister.

Tahno takes of his glove and brushes his hair to the side. "I like you guts." He walks away and waves to the manager "Let them in. And in the tornement aswell." Everyone in the room was shocked. Mia started to hear whispers from the back door. She looks back and sees 2 boys talking and looking at each others. She felt something right away from them...but could not quite point it out.

"What the hell do you mean we are in? We lost!" Said Poo steeping up." Now at the back door with the other members of his team, Tahno smirks " Well I changed my mind. My game, my rules. And..." He pauses and looks to the two boys at the door who look at them with a challeging look. "I could use a Challenge." Mia could fell the tension rising between thoses boys. Finally Tahno looks at Mia and winks at her. "Cya arround." Mia looked back at him with an intense expression wich made him smirk even more. With the WolfBats departure, the two other boys left and the three brother ust stood there looking at each others.

It was already 11:30 pm and Mia and her brothers were sitting in their small and cozy living room. Tara was already sleeping in her room. They stood there in silence. Mia did not know how she felt about this situation. She felt seduced and manipulated wich scared her but at the same time, she was angry. She knew that Chiu was absolutely mad about it and wanted a rematch with the bastard and Poo...well, Poo is Poo. He just sat there biting his nails waiting for the "alfa's" answer. Finally, Chiu looked at Mia. " Sis-" "I know what your going to say, brother." She said with a serious face. He was quite taken back with it. "This is not only about pride. It's about being how we are." She looked at both twin who were amazed at their baby sister. "Bending is our life. We are not city boys, we are nomads, I sense there's more in that Arena than meets the eye." Chiu pulls his small beard on his chin thinking deeply while Poo looks at Mia with an intence look. In the Nomads Family, spirituality is something very comum since they always live by the force of the Sun and Moon. And in each nomad family there's always what they call a Mirror. Someone how as the ability of sensing things from the spiritual world. Things that are so clear to them, like a mirror. Like her Great-great-grandmother, Mia had that ability. "So what do we do, Mia." She smiles and looks to her brother with tender. "We must stay in the arena and wait." Chiu smiled at her and stood up. He kissed her forehead and whispered "_I trust you, dear sister."_ And with this he whent to his bedroom. Poo looked at her sister one last time with his goofy smile and followed his brother to their room. "Nighty Night." He said waving.

Mia then goes to her own small room and lays down on her back. She closes her eyes with her hand resting in her belly and tries to relax – like a meditation. She can fell something big is going to happen soon enought. And she will grow up so much with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Its another new day and Mia still does not have Job, wich really annoys her. Today all her brothers are working and she will have to search alone. She wanderer arround some new streets of the city in search of it but nothing looked good neither proper to her. Sometime she stops and thinks if this is really necessary. '_Of course it is! Mother home sick and we don't have enought Money to make a living! Never thought that a life in a city would be so expensive.'_ Out on the road with no rents or bills to pay...that was some life. Living by the river, ocean, sand or snow. A nomad's life seemed so satisfacting to her. When her father was alive, they had still quite a lot of Money. He had a small caravan with a small armor and weapon shop. He had lots of costumer arround the land wich would come to him to polish a sword or even repair some armor. Her father loved that little shop, and he loved whatching his only daughter dance the old rythmes of the Nomadsgracefully by the fire wille his strong boys would perform fire and water bending to nearby travellers. Thinking of her father always made her happy and sad in the same time...after that happened to him.

Since she didn't find anything usefull to her, she decided to train a litle at the Arena '_I hope that freak Tahno's not there...' _After all, they have one year of Arena paid by the WolfBats, '_Let's not waste the Money, right?' _her evil thought made her giggle outloud in the midle of the street.

Entering the Arena she saw the manager making some math by his desk. He looked extremely busy... "Hello." She simple said with a smile. "Good Day..." He said not even looking up. She looked at him, waiting for him to look up. "Y-YOU?" She was caught off guard with his reaction. With a defensive look she put her arms up "I-is there any Problem?" The man widened his eyes and shouted " You and your brothers just caused caos yesterday! You expect me to great you with cortesy, woman?" Mia blinked a couple of times and with a sweet voice of hers she replied " Why, yes! That would be lovely" She finished holding her hands backwords like a little girl. The man punches his desk with his fist in fury. " Be gone, darn woman! I have to much to worry about at the moment..." she giggled and was ready to leave when she spotted a flyer hanging over his desk: ' JOB OFFER: HEALER TO THE ARENA' '_How about that...' _she tought.

She puts boths her hand in the manager's desk "Need a healer, friend?" The man look up again and studies Mia's eyes. He punches again the desk and facepalms himself.

Mia is an Earth Bender and unfortnally, most people think that healing abilities are only possible on Water Bender. Few Earth Bender have the ability to heal through small herb vines, but in Mia's family, it was something quite natural.

As water is pure and cleans wounds, vines and herbs give life to a living body. It is a sacred art of the Earth Bender.

Now Mia's hapelly signing a contract in the Arena with a big shiny smile on her face. "So..." start the man "You better work hard, you hear me? Or else your out of here!" He said pointing his finger. She smiled realizing that that big old meany man is just a big softhy. "Do not fear! Mia is here!" She said putting her Herb Sac on her shoulder. "Y-yeah, right, right. And stay away from trouble. And by trouble, I mean the WolfBats." He slowly walks away. Mia just waves at him sweetly and walks to the Training room where her and her brothers fought yesterday. She was surprised when she realised that it was empy. No one was working out today. "What a shame...A gym all for me." She teased to herself. Leaving her herb bag in a courner, she looks arround wondering what to do. She's a Bender, allright. But she never had any proper training. Only fighting games with her brother in childhood and dueling with badinds along the road in her teen year. Of course she also read some Earth bending scrolls but she does not have the proper posture in the moves. That's why she is such an unique Earth Bender. She bends the way her tiny and flexible body allows it. That's the secret to her fast Bending.

After a couple of hours punching Disks, the Manager comes to her. "Hey, girl!" She turns arround to the man. "You called me?" she said pointing at her. "Yeah i did. The name's Butahka by the way."

Mia was so exited. Butahka said to her that the new championship of Pro-Bending was beginning tomorrow night "And this means, lil lady, that you and your wicked brothers should start training soon. You are Schedule next week. But tomorrow, its your night." She smiled, it seems that her work will start in the first match. "I'll give my best, Mister Butahka." "Good." He simply said. Mia tip top toed to her Herb bag and ran to the entrence of the arena. She has to pick up some seeds and dirt before she can actually heal somebody.

When she runs arround a courner of the building, she bumps in someone making her fall on her back "Aautch!" A boy yelled. "Sorry!" She quickly replied in a childish way rubbing her back. She looks up and sees a tall and strong boy with a round face, curly short hair and green eyes. '_Oh dear...' _she though to herself. Mia often would drowl and gaze upon cute boys on the roads of her family's travels. He looks at her and imediatly changes to a more charming posture, adjusting his voice he grins and offers a hand. "Forgive me, miss! Allow me to help you." He does a small bow. She blushes a little with this and keeps up the act "Why thank you, dear sir." Picking his hand and standing up, Mia quickly brushes her hair and smiles at him. He keep his charming grin until he recognizes her. "Hey, your the girl from yesterday!" She leans her head to the side like a confused puppy "Have we meet?" He gets really nervoust and start bursting a lot of words waving his hands "No! I mean, yes! In a way, well actually no. You see, I saw you! With my brother, yes! You were fighthing with two big dudes against the WolfBats! Although I didn't saw you fight, you see... I only saw the ending of the fight..." He finishes looking down. She sign in emberesment "Oh...so you saw the humiliation part..." She smiled weekly " No no no! I didn't mean that! I mean, I saw it but I didn't meant to hurt your feelings –" She starts laughting at him. "It's okay. No need to worry." He stops jabbering and gives her a big smile. "Wuff. Thank goodness. Well, are you guys training here?" he ask puting his hand on his hips "Yep. We won a bet with the WolfBats and we are going to the tornement." '_Well we sort of won...' "_Wow!" Mia does not know if he's just surprised or shocked. "We are rivals then!" She blinks twice and scratches her ear "Yeah i guess." '_not sure if that's a good thing?'_ She's so amused at how childish this boy is. "Hey, our match if tomorrow night, wanna watch my moves?" He said in a charming tone, she giggled in amusement. "Ill try! I'm actually working as a healer tomorrow." "Great! It's a Date!" '_Date?' _Now she is confused. "I'm Bolin! From the Fire-Ferrets! Nice to meet you miss..." She snaps out of her confusion and shakes his big strong hand with her tiny hand. "Mia, from the Nomad Dragons" She smiles having a small flashback of her brothers arguing about the name of the team.


	5. Chapter 5

With the money that Butahka gave her in advance, she bough enought seed and medical roots for her first day of work. She was happy, the paying was not bad and it was something she enjoyed. The Sun was setting.

Back in the days, she would win arround 20 coins from performances. And that was enought for a good family meal by a cozy fire. But in the city, there's more to worry than just food. She delivered the coins to the sellsman and took her suplies. "Hey you!" Mia heard this familiar voice from a distance. She observes the crowd of people arround her in the marketplace, looking for a familiar face. A hand rests in her shoulder from behind. She quickly turns arround and smiles. "Why hello, Chiu." Her older brother smiles back and pats her head. "Congratiolations on your new Job, sis." Mia almoust forgot about it. They never actually met since yesterday morning. She hands him her bags, which were kind of heavy and he frowns. "I'll make you proud." She teases him, biting her lower lips and walking towards the path of the Arena. Chiu just tosses the bags on him back and walks with his hand on his pocket. "Are you watching the game tonight?" she glances to him, still walking up ahead. "Of course, I have to know my opponents." She giggles in amusement.

Chiu always was the challenger type. She actually lost the count of how many times he would fight with streetboys and amatures thieves who'd cross their family jorneys, or even Mia herself. Of course, being the eldest brother with an younger sister always made him more protective for her. He, being oldest, knew very well the mind of a boy...but this doesn't mean that his twin was reackless either. Although being ten minutes older, Poo was always there for her baby sister...in a more relaxed way.

"You better be carefull with your... 'patients'. Especially with that Punk Tahno." She now grabs his free arm in a hug. "Oh, I would hate it if you'd ruin that pretty face." They both let out a small laught. Suddently, Chiu reminds of something. "Oh, mother said to give you this." She hands her some wrapped cloths. She opens it and reveals a beautifull white apron with a pocket in its chest. At the end of it, a delicated green dragon was emboidered horinzontaly. Her eyes shine at her new outfit. "How lovely of mother." She tenderly said. "She wished you good luck."

After 15 minutes of walking at randomly talking about their daily life, the two brothers reach the Arena. The Sun was already down and the streets lights were flashing colours. The Arena was full of yeallow lights pointing at the dark sky. At the entrence, waiting for them, was Poo waving. "Hey! Yeah, ready for some RrRrRruumble?" Said Poo punching the air like a small kid. "Whohoo, Yeah!" Mia said jumping up and down. Chiu hands Mia's bag to her and crossed his arms. "Okay guys, you-" Pointing at Mia" You better get to work..." She puffed her bangs in frustation and he just made a fatherly look at her. She rolls her eyes. "And you are coming with me, since we are free to watch these matches, we need to enter the Arena on the other side." Poo is still punching the air, thrilled with joy. "Cya in the end of the match then." Mia sweetly said to her brothers and started runing at the Arena.

Inside, Mia was already all dress up. She braided her Light Brown hair and had her new apron shining proundly on her body. Puting her bags on her shoulders she starts walking to her post, at the Weast side of the Arena, were two of the teams were gettng warmed up. When she opens the door, she sees the two teams discusting about some kind of wierd tactics to each other a thow random girls who were jumping in excitement over a familiar boy '_Bolin?' _"Ladies, ladies, please. Soon you will be amazed with Bolin's moves." He charmingly tells them flexing his strong arm. From a courner of the room, another boy frowns. "Ok ok, we will see you in the end of the match." He quickly shoved the girls out. Mia fully enters the Room and lets them out. Bolin looks over to her "H-Hey, Mia!" He quickly runs to her "Here to massage some goodies?" He winks. Another frown from ther other boy was released. "I don't think so." Mia shyly said looking down. "C'mon Bolin, get your head in the game." The boy said putting his gloves. "Ah Mako! This is the new healer! Mako, Mia. Mia, Mako!" Bolin said pointing at each others. Mia politelly bowed a litle and rushed to her Healer seat, waiting for her Job.

A sound of a siren in heard and the announcer start speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!" _' This is it!' _she quietly thinks. Bolin quickly salutes her with a serious face and smirk and leaves the room.

Mia, watches in silence the tension rising in the room between the players and the voices of the crowd getting wild! For a moment, she was kind of nervous of thinking that next week, she would be in their feet. She takes a small deep breath and watches the match.

"This Mako's got moxy! He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three!" Screams the announcer. These Fire-Ferrets, were really good. Especially the brothers, Mako and Bolin. She wasn't expecting this. Mia smiled at them. "Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on?" The player falls back. "He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strike!" And Bamn. A clean shot of rock and fire on Yomo's chest. A green light flashes in the room were Mia stood. '_My turn' _She quickly stood up and took the elevator down to the pool area were Yomo layed in pain. "Looks like Yomo is getting good care from our lovely Healer. He'll be back for round 2!" She heard from the speakers, she smiles. She thought that all this was quite exciting! While she was growing small green vines from her herb in Yomo's chest, healing his tormented body, the twins – Poo and Chiu – were already seated and cheering. Well, only Poo. Chiu was studying every move of the players. "YOU GO GIRL!" Shouted Poo to her sister.

Two minutes passed and Yomo was healed "All done." She told him helping him up. Instead of thanking her, he shoves he off and starts walking to the ring. She is surprised and lifts one eyebrown. "Well how about that." She says out loud to herself.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark "cool under fire" style!" The fighting keep going but Mia does not have much work. At the end of the game, the Fire-Ferrets won and were all beaten up. It was now up to Mia to boust them up. "Wow! That's some neat trick you got there." Bolin said with his eyes wide open. Mia was growing the seeds in her chest pocket and griping them in Bolin's knuckles witch were sore. Mako was already healed and changing his outfit. "Thanks." Mia said concentrating. She was good at it, but she did not have the proper training or practice. A few second later she was done and she releases the vines from Bolin and takes a deep breath. "Great job! Thanks a bunch!" She smiles cleaning the sweat from her face. Hasook throws irritated his helme on the floor, witch made Mia jump. "The Hell Hasook, what's you problem?" Screamed Mako to his teammate. "You been nothing but trouble. Were's your head? You failed out there in the field." Mako stood up, waiting for an answer. "Stop bothering me." Hasook waves and starts walking to the door. "And don't miss the training tomorrow!" Added Mako. He just slammed the door behind him. Mia jumped again an saw the looks on the brothers. She had a faint feelling that the Fire Ferrets would have a change of members soon. Someone knocks on the door. "Enter." Said Mako firmly. Chiu and Poo entered the room. "Hey Ferrets! Nice game!" Said Poo pointing in a cool style at the brothers. "Thanks." Started Mako "Are you here for some autographs?" Poo's eyes shined and he widely smiles, but before he could do or say anything, Chiu talked. "Nah, thanks. We are with her." Chiu pointed at Mia and she made a small wave mentioning –Hi. "Oh, you're the new team." Mako simple stated. Mia stood up and organized her bags while Poo picked them and pated her head. "My name's Chiu, and these are my brothers, Poo and Mia, witch you probably knew." He raised him hand for a shake. " Your all brothers. Neat! So are we!" Said Bolin, the captain obvioust. Mako raised his hand aswell and shaked. "I'm Mako, and this is Bolin. Our other member is Hasook."

Chiu liked him. He had fire inside him, like him. "Well Ferrets, " he started walking to the door with his brothers. "We hope to find you in the finals." The Ferret Brothers smiles and looked at each others. Mia unmade her braid and quickly brushed her hair. "Cya tomorrow." She simply said and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of days have passed and Mia had been working hard on the daily Job as a Healer. Besides that, she and her brother were really working hard on their training every evening. Every now and then she would cross with Bolin and Mako. Bolin always making charming sweet talk to her and Mako arguing with Hasook. Her brother were more focused on their training when she was talking with them. She was surprised that Chiu was actually letting Bolin have his way with her. Sometimes she wonderer if Bolin was just messing with her or something else. Either way, she was starting to get used to his compliments and poetic chat. Mia was starting to considering him a friend.

Friend. Such a strange Word to her. Being a Nomad and constantly travelling the road had a lot of good things, but she really had to rely on her family. Of course, she had a few friends. Her cousins used to travel with her all the time. But sometimes she missed having one friend that was not part of the family. Once or twice, she would make friends in nearby city were her family would perform, but she always had to let go of them. So starting to considering Bolin has a Friend was rather exciting.

To much of her surprise, Chiu and Poo were also getting close to Mako. She was actually relief that neither of them were only thinking in competition. She believes that they need to have have some kind of allies. Back at home, Tara, her mother was also recovering a little from her sickness. She started to go out more and enjoy the park of the city.

Training with her Brothers and the Ferrets was great to Mia. She had the support of her family and the advices of a true Earth Bender. She was even learning some new moves. "Show me kicks, Earth gurl!" Screamed Bolin moving into a defensive position. Mia smiles and flexes her knees. On arm is in her shoulders level and the other is high. Her body slithy turned to the side and her left leg up front. She quickly puts her weight on her front leg and scrapes the floor backwords like a worse with the other leg, making a stone disk swiftly fly in a curve to him. Bolin easily punches it, destroying. "Ah! Too easy, babe!" He takes a strong a firm posture and makes two strong kicks making one disk fly directly to her. She dodges it with ease and it hits the net behind her with power. She blinks and smiles at him "Not bad." He smiles back. "That the real deal, sweetcheeks! Earth Bending is strong! You have to be like a rock. Firm!" He flexes some muscles right in front of her, lifting his fuzzy eyebrowns. "Yeah-" She teases him "Strong AND slow. You waste too much energy with one single hit!" she finishes putting her hand on her wips. Bolin stops and thinks for a second. "What do you mean?" he is clueless. "She mean that she has the advantage being faster and lighter, Bolin." Said his brother who just stopped training with Chiu and Poo. Bolin puts his hand on his chin. "You see, we grew up as nomads. We have a lot of different influences in the arts of fighting." Started Chiu. " Yeah! You can also see that from our clothes!" Added Poo coming from a wave of ice. It is true. Although Mia dresses up like a typical Earth girl, she has mixtures of the Fire and Water Nation. The same happens with her twin brothers.

Bolin seems to understand now. "So, basically, you move like a water bender….but have the strengths of a fire bender?" He points out. Mia thinks for a second and puts her arms wrapped on her back. "Yeees, you can say that." "Cool." Says Mako with a smile. "The same goes to you Chiu, your strong and slow like an Earth Bender." He added. "I guess." Chiu shrugged and smiles to her sister how just runs to him and hugs his arm. By this time, the Ferrets noticed the brotherly love between the three of them, witch kind of reminded them of their own.

A couple of hours passed and it was time to dinner.

"So you guys are fighting tomorrow, right?" Asked Bolin while he piled 8 Stone Disks. Mia cleaned her forehead with a small towel. "Yes sir." She replied puffing her hair from her face. He chuckled at her move. She puts the towel in her shoulder and starts lifting two pair of disks to the pile with some effort. Bolin sees this and quickly acts. "Need help, my lady?" standing right in front of her, he offers his help with a charming face. Mia giggled and accepted.

Her brother already left and she was now leaving the showers with her small gym bag. At the end of the hall, she sees the ferret brother walking towards her. "Hey." Said Mako. "Hi! I'm heading home now." Mia said tip toeing towards them. "Yeah, we are done for today aswell. We are heading upstairs." Said Bolin sipping from a bottle of water "You guys live here?" She asked with curiosity. They both nood and she smiles. " I'll be back tomorrow, you know. For the match and all." She said sounding a little nervoust, looking at her feet. "Don't worry, Mia! You guys will do just fine!" Bolin said with joy and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, we hope you guys get threw." Mako said with a gentle expression.

"Well, well. Isn't this just cute. Enemies forming alliances." Said a voice from a far. Bolin and Mako make a serious expression and look ahead. Mia turned around to find Tahno approaching them, clapping his hands. Her eyes twisted with a little fear and intimidation. From each step he would make, the heat in the hall would rise. She was not sure if it was from the conflict or just Mako's Bending. Tahno keep walking in silence in the hall when Mako speaks. "What do you want, Tahno- " "Relaaaxe – " he said waving his hair backwards with an evil smirk. "I just want to talk to our little flower princess… I heard that you're a pretty good healer." He's now very close to Mia and she remains quiet looking straight in his eyes trying not to show any kind of weakness like she did before. Her face was calm and peaceful. His smirk widens. "My dear, why do you waste your time with these…Ferrets, when you can have so much more with a WolfBat?" He asked with open arms and looks at the brothers who were now furious from the critic. Tahno chuckles and bends the water from Bolin's bottle. Pulling the water from it, Tahno bends a beautiful and perfect rose made of ice with one hand. With his free hand, he pulls her hair to the back of her ear and pins the icy rose in her small ear. This made a huge chill from the cold of the flower and she became uncomfortable, showing true weakness. While shrugging from this act, she tried to step back only to feel a strong yet gentle grip on her wrist. "Hey let her go!" Said Bolin with fury in his voice. His Brother tensed and stepped up. Tahno lean closer to her cold and yet ear. "A flower, to a most beautiful flower. For good luck." He said and let her go. She quickly stepped back and Bolin placed his hand on her shoulder protectively while Mako stepped to face him. "You've got some nerves." Said a very controlled Mako. "Go on. Hit me and we will see what will happen to the Fire-Ferrets in the Championship." That's when Mia just realized how much Power Tahno had here. And it was scary to imagine why he let her brother's in, after their lost. '_He let us win because of me.' _she shacked at her thought and Bolin felt it. He now had a stronger hold on her shoulder, like if he was trying to tell her that he was there for here. Mia heard another chuckle from Tahno and Mako looks away irritated. Tahno turn and starts walking away. "I'll be watching you…" he said softly looking from the corner of his eyes to Mia.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of her first match was a big day. Mia laid down on her tiny bed with her eyes closed trying to relax her mind. She was so excited, but at the same time, she was dead nervous. Deep inside, she knew that she could fight. Very well, in fact, but frequently Mia would doubt herself in many ways. Her self esteem seemed down in that day. She also had a lot on her mind. She was upset with herself for being too weak to the dirty WolfBat, Tahno. '_Why does he even do those little games with me?'_ The thought made her chill. Since her last event with him in front of the Ferret Brothers, Mia finally found out how powerful he actually is and got a clue for the reason he let her and her brothers compete. She started thinking about the most perversions things that the evil boy would want to do with her and turned around, facing the wall. 'Such a freak.' She though, trying to be strong. She knew better than anyone else that her little "situation" with the wolfbat would probably get out of hand. First, she's intimidated by him, second, he IS stronger than her and third: if she keeps letting him play his game, she could probably end up in a more unpleasant episode with him…alone. Another chill shocked her spine and she curls like a little child in her bed. '_I have to confront him…or else, how knows.'_

Oh and the shame. Once more, she felt helpless in front of the Ferrets brothers. She even had to be protected by them. '_Well, actually is not such a bad thing…' _she felt good with the act of the brothers. She was always such a spoiled girl. ' _But if things keep going this way… how am I going to fight anyone in the Arena?' _

Mia and her brothers weren't in the championship just for fun. First, they still wanted a piece of the WolfBats. They sure loved to fight together, and Bending was always a very important thing. They loved training together because it was like a family hobby. The three of them grew together along with their parents and some other siblings. Like best friends, the brothers know and share all their stories and secrets with each others.

Opposite from the country life, the city made they living in a time bomb and eventually getting distracted with the rustling life. They started feeling the distance. Once more, Bending made their routines important. Especially with family. Besides their own jobs and home, the Arena was their main connection.

Every night, Mia would think of the arena and the strange felling she gets when she's near the Ferrets. It's like she's having a strong felling about something. '_But what?' _She was so confused. She hated when she didn't get these things. She is a Mirror, she should solve these mysterious spiritual jigsaw in a flash. But just as her rare Earth abilities, her Mirror senses have limits and are in need of more training and study.

"Sis, are you asleep?" She hears Poo whisper outside her closed door. "No, come on in." She said snapping from her deep thoughts. She sits up hugging her legs while Poo enter the room. "Ya need to get ready, lil sis! Our match is in 2 hours! And we're walking!" She said crossing his arms. "So don't waste your time with make-up!" "I don't use any make-up." She said lifting one eyebrown. "Oh." He said, making up a scene. "The your just beautiful." He sweetly said and kissed he forehead. A small blush formed in her cheeks. Poo starts leaving the room but stops and looks again to her sister. "Are you okay?" he asked after studying her expression. She quickly smiles, covering all her fears "Of course, Poo." He leaves her.

Back at the Arena, the Ferret brother are pimping themselves up to watch the game. "Oh boy. I just can't wait to watch the dragons!" Exclaimed Bolin while combing his wavy dark hair. " You mean, Mia." Teases Mako. His brother get nervous "What? No! I mean yes but, not in that way!" "Hmm hmm…" Ignores Mako. This made Bolin even more nervous. "For real! Mia is a great gal. Super fun to train with. I just wonder how she and the twins will do." "Sure…" Mako said, putting his red scarf. "Are you that blind?" Bolin blinks at his brother. "What do you mean?" He turn to his younger brother now. "I've seen the way you are with her. Admit it. You like her." Bolin puffs some air and tries to stand on his usually strong posture. "C'mon, bro. I talk and walk like that to any girl. What's up with you?" Mako just smiles at him and walks away "If you say so, bro." He know's his brother too well.

The light turn on and the speakers aswell. "Ladies aaand Gentlement! Get ready for some fresh meat at the Pro-Bending Arena! Today and only today, three new rookies will start fighting their way in the Championship against one of the star teams of your beloved city!" Dressed with a home made black and red uniform, The Nomad Dragons start walking to the center ring. Both twin walking firmly ahead with a very shy Mia walking right behind them. She was very nervous. On the opposite side of the ring, the other team steps in.

"Coming from outside the city and fresh out of the boat, I give yooou. The Nomad Dragons! Wow! Would you look at those exotic looks!" The crowd starts screaming for them " This family team formed by the twins Chiu and Poo – ahah what an unusual name this is! And their lovely baby sister, Mia!" Poo sweatdrops. "IT IS A VERY ANCIENT NAME!" He screams, waving his fist. Chiu frowns and Mia makes a small smile. "Autch! Seems someone is already touchy in the ring! Now, I give you. Theeeee Laogai Lion Vultures!" The crowd goes mad with screams while the vultures run in the middle of the arena. _' I'm starting to get the felling this was a bad idea.' _Though Mia trying to maintain a perfect clean posture. She looks around to find Mako and Bolin in the changing room right next to the ring waving at them. That made her smile widen.

"Mia." Called Chiu. Poo looked at her with a goofy smile "You know what to do." Chiu smirked confident. She looked at her brothers and nodded.

"Get ready folks!" All players made their position. "Set" Team member exchange last glances confirming their position. "Bend!" The vultures immediately attacked the Dragons and Mia quickly defended her brother with rapid and swift blocks of disk while dodging from some of the opposite team. "Holy Moly Folks! I never seen nothing like this before! Oh boy these Dragons are fast. And look at that little girl dancing away from every Earth attack!" Poo and Chiu were focused on strong attacks trying to make their opponent fall back. A loud siren is heard and the red light of the zone 2 from the Vultures is now lit. "Whoaw! One minute and The vultures already have to fall back! Who are theses Dragons!" The crowd is impressed and starts cheering them.

The fighting keeps flowing and the Dragons are actually maintaining their zone. Neither of them is tired. The siren rings again. "Look like round 1 is won by the Nomad Dragons! Round 2!"

By this time the vultures knew that they had to take a hit on Mia. They were much more stronger and faster than them. They could not let the rookies win so easily. The Fire and Earth Vulture start attacking Chiu, the strongest and try go get Poo distracted while their Water Bender tries to knock out Mia. Mia noticed this and tried to change her tactics but her brother were 2 occupied to help her. " Whack, whack and whack a mole! This girl is having a hard time, kids!" screamed the speaker. "Don't give up Mia!" Screamed Bolin cheering his friend with the crowd. " She jumps, she flips, she double flips! Pah-paw! A quick double punch shot into the chest of the Vulture! Such grace!" The siren rings twice. "Oh! But it looks like her brothers are out of luck! They are now in zone 2 leaving our little lady on the offence! Let's see how they do now!" Bolin and Mako start to get really exciting about the match. The twins exchange glances and both defend her sister. "Dear lord! If this isn't brotherly love, then I do not know what this is! The twins are fighting for their sister backing away the vultures and defending her! Great team work! It seams that these aren't your average rookies." Mia stands low and releases several Disks at the same time aiming at their chest. "Like a kitty cat, Mia is chasing her prey with some cool foreign moves and- OH! What a blast!" The twins are both knocked out the ring. Mia gasps in worried for her brothers. "Looks like round 2 in onto the Vultures!"

"Are you okay?" Mia asked worried when her brothers arrived once more "Just a scratch!" Said Poo smiling. "Here we go folks! Rounds 3!" Screamed the speakers once more. Mia's heart was pounding with excitement and adrenalin. The three of them start attacking until the Vultures make a fault on Poo with some water bend. "Uh-oh! It looks like the vultures are not in a good Mood! This round will be decided with a tie-breaker!" They flip a coin in the air and the vultures win. "The vultures get to decide witch element they'll use!" For a moment the stopped and thought through who would go. Mia, who was now much more relaxed, and her brothers, were getting impatient. "We choose-" Starts the vulture " Earth." Mia's eyes widened. They knew she was the weakest of the three. "Lady and Gentlemen, hold your seats! This is going to be a battle between Venus and Mars!" Chiu puts one hand on her shoulder "Good luck sis." He said and she gives him a worried look. "It's okay." Poo said "You can do it!" Mia scratches her head and look back to the Ferret brothers. "Go Mia! Kick some buts!" screamed a jumping Bolin.

The center of the ring started lifting. Mia was now trying to stay as calm as she could. She would have to have a close combat with this vulture. '_No worries' _She thought, smiling to herself. "Something funny, little girl?" Her opponent said rather rudely, she blinks and stomps her feet like a spoiled girl. That comment really irritated her. "Oh snap! Looks like the heats rising in the ring!" The announcer man exclaimed

They start fighting. Mia dodges every move like a leaf in the air. "Watch out! We have a ballerina in the house!" Screamed the speakers. Mia tried to tired the vulture, witch was rather easy since she was such a light player compared to the strong regular posture of an Earth Bender. The vultures swings whatever he can at her and for a second he pauses. '_My chance'_ She quickly swirls around him and stays on his back. The vulture was trying to attack her but without seeing her, he wouldn't even hit her. "Way to go sis!" Screamed Chiu. The vulture get mad furious and release a series of disk from his back, not even calculating his space. With one feet on the ground, Mia senses the movements around her and notices that 2 disk are heading to her head that was in the same level of his chest. She quickly spins backwards in midair dodging both Disk. "Oh! What a know out! Two disk just passed Mia and hit The Vulture! He is down! I can't believe this! The girl didn't even sweat! The Final round is to the Dragons! Unbelievable!" Mia is also amazed. In a second, the crowd goes mad at their new idols. Has the Center of the ring lowers, Mia jumps to her Brother Chiu's arms in joy. He has a huge smile and picks her up spinning her around. Mako and Bolin were amazed at the talent of the group

"Looks like the Dragons are here to stay!" Shouted Poo making the crowd jump.

But within such joy, evil watches from the corner of the eyes of Tahno who had observed every single move of her new puppet from a distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I hope your liking the story so far. ****I would love it if you could just send me some comments or critics about the story! That way, I'll be a little more motivated in posting more chapters :) **

**Seriously, I would really enjoy reading what you guys have in mind 3 **

**Have a good reading!**

A week passed after the Dragon's first match, and Mia was feeling like a totally different person. After her close combat at the arena, her body was thrilled with energy. She never felt so alive. Her spirit was filled with high hopes and thoughts. Day after day, match after match, she was getting stronger. She could feel the power of the Earth Bending growing in her body.

She was no longer an amateur at bending, although she was yet no master. The thrust is, she was faster and much stronger. Through the weeks, The Ferret Brothers would train with her and her brother, improving each others moves, competing in a Friendly way and they've already discussed about the championship.

"We might be friends, but will still give our best if we ever met in the field." Mako said to the Dragons. They smiled at the Ferrets "May the best team win." Mia replied.

Bolin was always happy and proud of her when she improved or learned a new trick. He loved watching her move in the Arena in her matches. He though of her like a true dancer on stage, and he admired her intelligence when it came to more difficult situations. While her brothers were hot headed, she – like a true Earth Bender – would stop and listen. He really liked her like a friend. He, like her, had been growing attachment to her. She was friendly and funny, something he really enjoyed. And even though she had her family, something that him and Mako didn't have, Mia was always present in their life's, giving support and screaming at their ears when they did something wrong. She was a true pal.

Of course Mako knew that deep inside Bolin's heart, he liked her more than a friend.

Everyone in the city already new about The Nomad Dragons, the powerful twins and the Kitty Cat Mia. Every now and then, people would stop her in the middle of the street and talk to her, praising her team. And thinking that they were at the run for only half an year… of course, sometimes during this period Tahno and his gang would tease her and the Ferrets. She still didn't get it. Why would them mess up with her? Their goal wasn't the big championship prize, neither the glory. They were just in for the fun and challenge. Being always Nomads gave them the kind of education that said that objects, were just objects. Meaning that there is no need for Materialism. This doesn't mean that they would not appreciate the money they would win in the Finals, of course…

She was now rude to the WolfBats, she made a promise to herself: "Don't let them take you down."

Tahno was always hitting on her, and often he would break the limits with her. The thing is, she couldn't actually fight him. She had in her conscience her brothers and the Ferrets who were always threaten by them. But that didn't stop her from pushing him back. After all, she has dignity in her body. Luckily for her, Bolin and Mako would be there for her when she was on "healing" duty. Often would the players hit on her.

She was also training her Healing ability, or as Bolin calls: Flower Bend. Every week, she would go leave the city and Bend the plants and trees outside the city gates. She was so proud of herself. Using the mother nature's life, deep underground on the rich soils, Mia could create a bigger living thing. The small plants, growing from small seeds rested on the ground would turn into ruff and hard vines and flexible branches on witch she controlled with her fingers.

Her mother was still sick and getting worst. She always wanted to heal her but she refused. She does not want anything related to Bending. She always preferred to use a doctor but Mia was getting worried everyday.

She was having a lot of strange dreams in the middle of the night. She believes that they are some kind of unfinished visions. She would dream of the Arena burning as hell. Herself crying in the middle of some kind of tunnel. The statue of the Avatar.

The Avatar: She knew little about the new one, only that she was a girl about her age from the South Water and that she had a really hot headed attitude.

Mia was really confused about her vision. Sometimes she would tell this things to Bolin who would reply something like:

"Oh! Another voodoo mambo jumbo?" with a goofy smile

She hated when he said that.

"Hey a little respect here!"

She explained everything she felt and the story of the Mirrors in her family. Bolin always looked rather speechless when she started talking about this. She isn't sure if he actually believes her.

But one thing is for sure, something big is going to happen in Republic City.

It passed lunch time and Mia was climbing the stairs to the Ferret's house. She knocket at the door and heard a 'Come in!". She opened the hatch and Mako was cooking noodles while Bolin was cleaning the floor.

"Wow, never though you guys were such devoted house-wifes." Mia teased biting her lips at them.

"Heey! It's our favorite buddy." Waved Bolin while putting his broom away and hugging her.

"Hey Mia, how are ya brothers?" Mako asked mixing the noodles

"Good, as always." She said and winked.

Bolin let her go and pointed at the couch instructing her to sit. She jumped on it and kneed her legs leaning on her right arm looking at the city view from their window.

"Have ya been training, Kitty?" That was her current nickname

"Hum-hmm!" she simply said still admiring the view until she remembers.

" You kiddies are playing tomorrow, isn't it?"

" Hell yeah! And those nasty dude are going DOWN!" Said Bolin pointing at the air in triumph.

She giggled

"What about Hassok?" She asked knowing that they are having a bit of trouble with him.

"Well, he's still with us. I'm not sure until when." Mako's expression was serious, Mia twisted her nose.

"I wish I could help you guys." She looked down and Bolin sat next to her

"Aaw it's okay, Kitty! We'll be fine." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned against Bolin, resting her head him shoulder.

The brothers already got used to this relaxed posture of hers. Mia was always a caring and loving human being. Of course, Bolin didn't mind at all this kind of action. Immediately he reached his arm over her shoulder and leaned back, blushing a little. Sometimes Mako would get really mad at his brothers for sometimes being so blind…

"You know something? I have a strong felling that there will be a twist in your group. Soon."

"Hmpf, we sure need one." Said Mako finishing his noodles.

"Otherwise, we will not win the finals."

While the boys were training and her brothers are at work, Mia decides to walk home. While walking slowly to her house near the Bay Area of Republic City, she notices something weird. A strange white animal mounted by a girl runs out of a cargo boat. The beast runs into to the city in sprint.

'Was that a…polar bear?' She was skeptical but ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! Thank you for your reviews! Keep sending me messages/critics so that I can be better. Special Thanks for the user ****Anon**_**! **_**I'm dedicating my work for you! ;) Have a good reading!**

In the next day, the papers were full of the news of the Avatar in Republic city and her "events", but Mia had her mind in the ferret Brothers who were going to fight the Tigerdillos at the Arena that night.

"So, are you friends nervous?" Asked Tara, her mother, wile both walked on the market

"Rather not. They're confident." Mia said wile her mother just smiled.

"What do we need again, Mother?" She asked pointing at her mother's bag.

"Vegetables, love. You know…" She started " This is good for you."

Mia was puzzled and blinked several times.

"What is?"

"Papayas." Tara simply said grabbing a couple of them and paying to the merchant.

"And the city." She finished. "Your doing better than the rest of us. You know how much I prefer the life we had, right dear? But life isn't easy." She was referring to her father incident. Memories that neither she nor Mia didn't want to remember.

"You were always a clever and adaptable child, Mia. Don't ever lose that. Neither your new friends. It's good to have one or two close by…and other even closer." Her mother made a naughty smile.

"Mother!" Mia blushed and her mother laughed.

She never really had romance in her life. Of course, many boys would come to her hand back in the days, amazed by her grace in the stage with her brothers, singing and dancing. But she never really cared. She wished something more magical… of course she had some crushes in her life, but never really acted. And neither them.

Her mother was happy for her.

The market was full at that time of the morning and several Earth Benders were rebuilding the street from yesterday. Mia and her mother keep walking, making her usually grocery shopping unaware of a couple of strange eyes who were scanning the area. Especially Mia.

It was past noon and she already collected her seeds and herbs for her healing turn this night. It happened that it was laundry day, and Mia was in charge of hanging her brother's dirty shirts and robes.

She was hanging the pieces one by one, stretching her small body to the small rope outside her house in the suburbs of the city. The rope was weak and was unleveled. She tiptoed and stretched her arms up to hang the last piece on the higher part until suddenly she felt a small rock of the side of a step beneath her rising with speed. She flinched, closing one eye and then she finally hanged the piece of cloth.

"Bolin's got some moves…" she said turning to her friend, smiling.

"You betcha, gurl. Need help with that?" Bolin asked with a charming smile.

" You really want to hang my brother's socks? Or do you prefer their shabby underwear?" She stretches one right in front of his face. Bolin makes a sick expression.

" You know what? I think I'll pass." She giggled and finished hanging the piece of clothing. Bolin lowered the step.

"Ya ready to go?" He asked. Their friendship was getting stronger and every now and then, almost everyday of the week, Bolin would meet her at her house to hang out or just to escort her to the Arena.

"Let me just get my bag." She replied while entering her small house.

On the way back to the arena, both friends were having fun, making Earth Bending tricks to each other. Mia would usually tickle Bolin behind his ear with her "Flower Bending". They also talked about Hassok, the Fire Ferrets Water Bender member who was getting less and less interesting in the team and about the Avatar. When they got to the stadium, the sky was already getting dark and they both knew that in a hour, the big match would begin.

As they walked in the corridors in the arena, they separated. Bolin went to meet Mako in the changing room while Mia was going into the Healing department to get her simple homemade uniform. When she finished changing, the corridors were already empty. Everyone was probably waiting in the center of the Arena. That means that she was late. She hurries to her post running in the corridor and passing the Gym. That's when she saw a girl dressed up in a Water tribe get up wandering slowly into the Gym.

'Hmm more fan girls, I guess'

She kept running pass her. The girl glances but ignores Mia.

Finally she arrives at the Fire Ferrets room. She was surprised that neither of the boys were there. The seats in the Arena were totally full though. Like usual, Mia starts warming up her fingers and bends some of the herbs making them wraps her hands like a healing exam. A small green glow sharps from it and she feels the veins in her palm getting refreshed. She smiles and bends them back to the main herb, satisfied with the quality of her bending and of the herb she picked.

A couple of minutes later the door opens, reveling a flirty Bolin and the same girl from before, who looked amazed by the Arena.

"Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?" Said Bolin being as charming as he could

'Here we go again' She thought mentally frowning but standing firm and smiling. It was not the first match that Bolin brought her Fan girls to "closely watch" his moves… She didn't like that at all. She thought that the fan girls were really annoying and had a lack of personality. Just a bunch of mindless sheep who only praise fame and "pop culture". But the thing she hated most, was Bolin's act, but she never admitted, even when Mako teased her. She new that he did the same to her in the beginning of their friendship.

'But, it was friendship. Right?' She thought for a moment.

The fact is that she was getting progressively jealous… but not sure why. After all, they were just friends.

"Wow! Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined!" Said the girl in awe.

'Oh, marvelous. She's the hysterical type…'

"Name's Bolin, by the way."

"Korra." The girl simply stated, looking at all direction's, admiring the Arena

"I'm Mia!" She exclaimed waving her hand, rather annoyed, calling for attention.

Meanwhile, Mako and Hasook enter the room.

"He-Heeey Kitty! This is my best gal friend, a Healer and a Earth Bender."

"Woah, a Earth Bender healer? Those are rare. Nice to meet you." Said Korra smiling sweetly.

Mia was impressed for a second by the fact that she knew about the existence of Earth Healing. She was also impressed by the good flow that her aura emitted. She immediately regretted thinking bad of her… Mia smiled at the girl.

"Likewise." She cheerfully replied.

While the girl keeps checking the area, Mia notices the Ferrets brother talking about her. Mako always had his head in the game during these ruff minutes waiting for their turn. He completely ignored Korra.

" Come on, Bolin, we're up."

Korra seemed very upset by his attitude and Bolin tried to comfort her.

" Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck! Not…. That I'll need it." Bolin finally said walking to the center of the field.

" You too, Kitty!" he winked at Mia, walking backwards.

Mia puts her hand of her hip and just waves the other at him with a smirk.

" Good Luck. Knock 'em out!" Korra said excited striking her fist in the air.

Mia giggled. She liked her spirit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! Hope you're having fun so far. Don't forget to review once in a while!**

"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks." Announced Shiro Shinobi, the reporter.

Mia whistles, while jumping and cheering for them. Korra's eyes were shining, focused on the center of the Arena.

"And they're off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of the zone one!"

The girls watched the teams play. The Ferrets were really on fire this night and were making a good first match.

"Looks like Hasook is the first to fell the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark "Cool Under Fire" Style!"

Mia quickly predicts the next moves and starts picking up special herbs.

" Can the teammate hang on to their zone one territory? Guess not! Mako's over the line! The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret Territory!"

'Already?' Thought Mia in dispair. She quickly stand next to Korra who was screaming "Come on Ferrets". She watched their moves closely, stuffing some seeds in her pockets. Both girls were hooked.

"Looks like Hasook's in trouble." The reporter said. Mia starts walking to the pool without hesitating.

" He's in zone three teetering over the drink!" Suddenly, Hassok is hit by earth disc and water bullets. This makes him fall into the Pool.

"And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two! Kitty Cat Mia, our lovely part time player and part time healer is already on the rescue!" By the time the water bender swam to the base of the Arena, Mia was already waiting for him with her herbs wrapped in her fingers. While she treated him, a very impressed and astonished Korra observed her with a big smile.

It didn't take long for the first round to finish. Sadly, the Tiggerdillos won this one. Hasook quickly runs to his teammates. She remains near the pool by the time being. Bolin glances to her and makes a bright cocky smile, witch she reattribute the a same. She could feel the tension rising on Mako's expression directly to Hasook.

The Bell rang once more and Mia stood there, looking up, watching the fireworks from above, hoping that no Ferret would fall into the cold water.

"Come on, guys. You can do this…" She murmured to herself.

The battle is fierce and she can hear the scuff and screams from the players.

"The Fire Ferrets are knocked in zone two and the Tigerdillos advance."

"Aaaw no!" Exclaimed a very anxious Mia. But soon enough the Ferrets won the advantage and grab the second round.

"Wohoo!" Mia jumps in little circles with joy. The crowd was crazy over them. This was indeed the fiercest match of the year.

Round three quickly begins and Mia can fell the heat on the Arena. The bell is struck and both team jump back. Hasook is being constantly water bended by the other teammate. He tumbles out of the way and quickly runs on to avoid another water blast. He now armed himself with some water and the Earthbender raises a disc. The boys were firm and strong and thought their strong paces; Mia could feel some of these strong vibration coming from above – just like the Famous Toph, friend of the previous Avatar. Although she never really improved this technique, she could still feel some moves.

"Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammate! He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't want to…" A Disc knocks the tangled Hasook and Bolin off the field and into the pool.

"Timber!" Said Mia almost amused, while the boys fell on the pool causing a huge splash.

Now the crowd was focused on Mako.

"It's all up to Mako now! He's bobbing and weaving! He's weaving and bobbing! But he's not hitting back! If Mako's knocked out, the Ferrets' fabulous season is over!" Screamed Siro Shinobi.

Bolin was swimming to the edge followed by Hasook.

"Gosh, what the hell Hasook? You tottaly stumbled into me! You were suppose to cover us." Said Bolin with his arms open. Hasook remained silent while Mia just came close to inspect them.

"You go, big Bro!"

"Settle down, you." Giggled Mia while she refreshed his muscles with several herbs wrapping around his chest.

"Luck in by your side, today." She really didn't meat that. She was clever enough to know that the probability for them to win now was low. But as usual, she had always friendly and encouraging words to him. Bolin quickly looks at her and winks, putting one hand on her shoulder reassuring that he was okay.

The three of them start walking to the elevator to the room were a very anxious and desperate Korra reside.

"It's two on one! Scratch that, it's one on one, and it's an earth and fire slugfest! There's so much smoke and dusk from the fire that I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is!"

Smoke was covering everything and Mia and the other two Ferrets were watching closely while the elevator raised.

"There!" She screamed

Mako jump out of nowhere from the fog of dust and knocks the last standing Tigerdillo off the stage.

"It's a Knockout! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!" The crowd when wild!

Bolin strikes the air and Mia screams and jumps with happiness.

"Hell yeah! Boom, Baby!" Screamed Bolin while bear hugging Mia off the floor and spinning her. She hugs him back.

Mako is now enjoying his moment of fame in the middle of the Arena. In less than a minute, the three of them got up to the Ferret's room.

"Woohoo! Yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament! So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

Mia laughs and starts cleaning her hand and her herbs.

"What did I think? What did I Think? That was amazing!" Korra said, grabbing Bolin enthusiastic.

"Hey, watch it. I just revitalized him." Said a annoyed Mia with her hand on her hips.

"You did more harm than good out there! You almost cost us the match!" Said Mako who was burning with disappointment. Mia stepped back.

"We won, didn't we? Hasook rudely said.

"Barely!" Added Mako.

"Get off my case, pal!" Screamed Hasook throwing his helmet and slamming the door.

Mia slowly approaches Mako with her hand glowing a soft green from the healing herbs.

"Are you okay, big boy?" She teased.

"Ugh! Useless. I'm Fine. Thanks."

She weakly smiles by his stressful state and backs off near Bolin. She already knew him well to back away in these situations.

"You guys were incredible out there! Especially you, Mr. Hat trick!"

"Oh you're still here?"

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Snapped Korra

"Ooh!" Chuckled Bolin and Mia, with a more surprised expression, at the same time.

"Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! And you! You're incredible at healing! I never saw Earth Healling like that! You guys think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Sure! Why not?" Mia said excited. She always loved to teach things to other, just like her father.

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin followed

"Right now? Come on, Bolin" Mako snapped rather annoyed.

"Just ignore him…" Started Bolin at Korra. Mia giggled by this attitude and started unbraiding her long hair.

"Yeah, I could show you the basics, I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to you Waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

"Oh! And it will be easy to teach you some tricks with healing. You must know a little bit of healing, right?" Mia's eyes were shining.

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an Earthbender." Korra was acting rather cocky.

"Aaaw…" sniffed Mia. Bolin seemed confused.

" I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring….with you Water Tribe getup…."

"I love you hair clips, by the way!" Interrupted a very childish Mia.

" … that you are… a Water Tribe….gal." continued Bolin.

"No, you're right. I'm a Waterbender. And a Firebender." She was now looking at them, waiting for a good reaction.

"Oh great! So, after all I can show you some healing tricks…wait a second…" Bolin is now holding his chin and looking at Mia for an answer.

"Hm. Hm-hmm. I'm very confused right now."

It took a second, but Mia gasped with her eyes wide open. She hears Mako sigh.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."

"Both are true" The Avatar mocks. Mia quickly makes a very noble stand and bows like the ancient ways.

"It is a honor, Si fu Avatar."

"I'm still not a Si fu." She replied rather uncomfortable by this. Bolin had his eyes widen in shock.

"No…way." He now turns to Mako, shielding his face from Korra with his hand while pointing at her; whispering.

"The _Avatar!_" He then looks at Mia with the same face and she sweetdrops. They packet their stuff and went to the Gym now. Mia tip toed inside the gym excited and quickly Earthbends a couples of stone disc and sits crossed legged, waiting patiently for her friends and_ the Avatar _with a huge smile.

"Are you always this cheerful?" Asked Korra.

"Yep! Except in rainy days!"

"C'mon Kitty, you know that a lie." Winks Bolin

"All right! Let's see what-cha got!"

Korra now takes a very solid and ancient stance and with such force, she punched two discs into the net.

"Woohoo! 6 out of 10!" Mia joked

"8 out of 10?" Korra was a little offended by this.

"That was great! Good power! But, Kitty is right. In a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck.

"Turtle Duck, indeed." Added Mia.

"Try not so upright and flatfooted! Stay light on your toes, until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then…." Bolin makes his stance.

"Pop, POP!" He strongly punches a couple of discs. Mia chuckles.

"That was a good one, Bo! You can also try another trick, Korra. I say, the lighter you are in your feet, the faster! And you can combine you flexibility with punches and kicks!" Mia makes a fast combo with a punch kick, kick. Korra is slightly socked but looks decisive.

"Okay let me try it again." She punches again, much more lighter in her stance.

" Nice one!" Clapped Mia.

" Wow, nice adjustment! You're a natural at this." Said Bolin. Mako looked distant.

"Not Bad." He simply stated.

"What's it take to impress this guy?"

"What? I said "not bad". You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun." He starts walking and pats Mia's head.

"Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra."

"Yeah, been a real pleasure." Mia giggled at this.

" Bye Kitty. See ya upstair, bro."

"You guys live here?"

"You. In the attic. Both of us, except Kitty here." Starts Bolin with a small smile.

" It's nothin' fancy but we have some great views!"

"Shall we continue?" Asked Mia sweetly.


	11. Chapter 11

Although Mia first thought of Korra as a mere annoying fan girl, she was actually starting to like her spirits. Every now and then, Korra would show up to watch the matches, even the Dragon's match! She admired Mia's team. Often would she say that she was a great athlete with many talents. Mia was starting to think that Korra was the kind of person who admired strong and capable women. Not that she actually thought of herself that way, she was always insecure about herself but never really showed. Her brother's also liked Korra spirit but something was on their mind lately.

"What wrong with you guys?You seem distant." She asked to her elders brothers with a concerned face. Chiu was already a serious person…but not this quiet.

He remained quit in their living room back at home with his twin by his side. Their mother was resting in her room. Mia tilted her head to the side and frowned. She knew something was up and that her brothers didn't want to tell her.

"Poo, talk to me, brother." She insisted. She didn't like it when they tried to hide thing from her. She was aware that they were protecting her but, she was no longer a mere child. She had gotten stronger and smarter over the year.

Mia looked intensively to the twins until they gave up. Chiu slowly bended over to her and supported him elbows on his knees. Poo approached the window and looked over, looking for something, or someone. Mia watched them closely and steeped up. Looking directly to her and almost in a murmur, Chiu started.

"Sit down. Listen carefully. Noticed anything different at the Arena?" His gaze was intense and serious.

"…No. No, everything normal."

"What about outside the Arena? Has anyone talked to you? Any stranger? Suspicious?"

"Suspicioust? What- no! Chiu, were are you getting with this madness." Mia was now raising her voice.

"Keep it down, sis. Ma does not need to hear this." Said Poo walking to his mother's room and leaning his ear to the door. Chiu looked over to him and he just made a small nod suggesting that Tara was still asleep.

"This involves mother as well?" Mia was getting really nervous now. Her mother had been through so much in the past year, she hated to think that something even worst would happen now.

Chiu scratched him small beard and sigh.

"Our stuff, back at work have been torn apart. Some stolen, and it was not just some dumb things. Our Arena card, family photo. Significant stuff from our lives. And Poo noticed some creeps following him a few days ago."

"Yeah. I sidetracked them, but it was not easy. They look like pro. Someone is trying to get to us…again."

Mia gasped at this, recalling all her memories from the event of last year.

Being a traveling family has its good sides but no one knew better than her family that it's a vulnerable thing. And being a merchant/performance family brought some enemies. Her father was considered one of the most powerful and skillful craftsman caravans around the Earth Kingdom. Not only his father had a lot of rivalry from other craftsman and shoppers but also from gang of thieves. The leader of this gang would come to her family in the middle of the night while the fire place was still lighted and request the best weapons without charge. Typical of a thieve. They did this for over two years but her father always refused and put up a fight. He was indeed a great fighter with a sword and a Earth Bender. By that time, her mother would still fight amount side with her two brothers while little Mia would hide inside the caravan.

The rallies were getting more and more aggressive and her family had to start camping near cities and small villages. They would usually stay in the middle of the forest. Being near civilization was always secure. Until one day, when the entire gang plundered and destroyed the small village in the middle of the night, were they stayed with Firebending. Her family was completely surrounded and even younger Poo couldn't calm down the flames around them. The family stayed close together until a burning tree smashed their caravan in two and separated them. Tara and Mia stayed close together. Her mother created several waves of stone, trying to calm the flames down and Mia would reinforce this waves with her Earthbending. No one was near them. Only flames. In the other side, the two family members could see the twins and the father fight a group of gang members fiercely. Mia remembers every scream her mother made to her beloved husband who was getting tired and hunted. Her brothers couldn't even help his father, they had their hand full with the thieves that were slowing them down.

The leader of the pack appeared in the middle of the flames with his fists on fire. Her father holds firmly his sword and started Earthbending but it was an ambush. Eight more members jumped through the flames ready for battle and her father falls in combat. Without mercy, the leader strikes him hard in his face, burning it up fiercely. Her father's screams of agony were unforgettable. And so her mother's. Tara was watching the scene like in a movie, unable to fight back. She had a wall of fire separating her and she couldn't just abandon Mia in the field of battle. Little Mia watched her father burn till death with tears in her eyes. Chiu and Poo fought with even more power and anger but the thieves knocked them down. Her mother felt to the ground with her head downs while the thieves lowered the flames around them. What the leader said next, was unforgettable.

" If you want to live, step aside."

That was it. He only wanted the goods from the caravan. The man only killed a father of three children's for his own selfish reasons. Not minding the crying mother and daughter and knocked out twins, the thieves quickly plundered what they could get and disappeared within a blink of an eye. The leader stayed behind and looked directly to her mother who only screamed a weak _"Bastard!" _while she wept.

"Don't worry. You'll be next." The thieve said. Tara eyes widened with shock.

Since that tragedy, her family started moving to the center of peace in the whole kingdom, looking for a better life, away from the danger that might cross them once more. Republic city.

Mia's lip start trembling at this memories and look down.

"Why? What do they want with us? We have nothing to give!" her eyes start shining with tears.

"Calm down. We don't know if it's them. But we have to be careful." Poo tried to comfort her baby sister with a small smile.

"Listen to me, Mia. You have to stay sharp from now on. And try not to walk alone… Bolin's usually hangs out with you, right? Stay with him. He's your friend."

Mia nods to her brother but feels so vulnerable. Since they got to the city, she felt secure within the walls of her house, now she's not sure.

She barely slept that night. Thinking on what might come next. She kept looking outside her windows, watching the distant lights of the arena until the sun rose. Eventually she felt asleep late at twilling, but soon, hours later, she heard a small noise on her window. She quickly sat up on her bed, scared of what might be. Another sound. Small rocks were hitting her window. She slowly stumbles to it and opens it, letting the fresh air of the morning flow on her small room. Looking down she noticed a smiling Bolin.

"Gooood morning, sleepy head! You overslept tod – Oh. You look terrible!"

" Do I?" she sleepily replies. She then turns to a small mirror and notices the messy hair, pale face and dark rings under her eyes.

"Golly, I do…" Bolin Earthbends and hangs on window, looking inside her room.

"Are you feeling sick today, Kitty?" Mia starts washing her face from a small bow of water and combs her hair.

" Just a bad night…" She said with a weak smile. Bolin notices this and frowns worried at his friend.

"We also had a bad morning…. Mako argued with Hasook, real bad."

"Oh…" she simply replied and turns to him still with a sleepy face. He makes a bright smile.

"You look cute in those!" Mia blinked a couple of times a scanned her body. She was wearing baggy green pants and a white tank top while barefooted. She blushed a light pink and sweat dropped. Bolin chuckles.

"C'mon. Get yourself changed. You look like you need some noodles to lunch! Then we should practice!"

"Practice right after lunch?" She complied with a sick face.

"It will make you strong!" Bolin flexed his Biceps with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and got close to him who was by her level on the window.

"Thanks, Bo." She lightly kissed his forehead and gestured him to move away so that she could change. It was Bolin time to blush. He lowered himself down and patiently waited for her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dressing her tiny bruised hands with small bandages from an intense training session with Bolin, Mia was daydreaming about her life. She had a lot of questions on her mind. _

'_Will I be safe? Who are the ones after us? Were are they now? Will I leave this city because of them? What will happen next?'_

_Questions without answers were popping in her mind while she was staring at the arena in the Ferrets room alone. She wrapped tightly her fingers with a numb expression. Her eyes had no shine as they usually had. Her hair wasn't dressed. It was simply loose on her chest and back. She didn't had any patience or mood to make a braid as she usually wears while working. Sat at a small bench, she leans her body forward, making her hands support her head. It had been a long time since she had felt this nervous. During her daily routine, her mind was free and distracted, but when she was completely alone, she'd panic with thoughts. She was grateful that she spent her day with Bolin, it really helped her forget…for a while. _

_It was always nice to train with him. She thought of him well. He was strong, funny, a good teacher and very caring… and she was getting her feelings confused._

_She had a strong friendship feeling for him, they were best pals, but something inside her was screaming for something else. Bolin was always that charming character with a funny flirty side but over the months she spent with him, she could not help it. She melted every time he'd wink, pat, touch and even stare. She was not sure of this feeling, but she knew that she liked it._

_And with all these feeling inside her that confused her, she simply had to be calm, something that she wasn't capable of at the moment. _

_She remained silent and still on her little bench in a corner of the room while the players enterer slowly to change and prepare for the match. She didn't even noticed her friends talking to her._

"… _Hey, you okay?" Said Marko with his hand on her shoulder. She gasped and came to her senses._

" _Huh?" She looked at the brothers and blinked a couple of times_

" _I said: Hey, you o-kay? You didn't answer the first time."_

"_Oh… sorry, Heey!" She faked, hiding her troublesome thoughts. Mako was not convinced but let it go. While he was starting to get his gear a figure enters the room and Mia sighs deeply – Tahno._

"_Why hello there, Fire Losers. Feeling lucky today?" He said with a grin_

"_What do you want, Tahno?" Snapped Mako. _

_Bolin crosses his arms and makes a sturdy pose. Behind him, still sitting on the bench was Mia who just glanced and looked forward to the Arena._

"_What? Can't a player greet and wish a good match to his rivals?"_

"_Yeah, as if. We know why you're here. To mess with us." Mako was losing his patience for him. He also had a lot on his mind with Hasook._

"_Pff, you got me sheriff. Arrest me." Sarcasm was always a must on Tahno._

"_Just calm down Ferrets, I'm not here for you…" By that time, Mia took a deep breath and leaned on the wall. She knew he meant her._

"_Bug off Tahno, she's to good for ya." A very defiant Bolin pointed defending her friend._

"_Oh and is it for you?" The sleazy man snapped. He immediately blushed and burst a lot of incomprehensive words to him while Mia face-palmed herself. Slowly and passing through the brothers, he approached Mia._

" _Hello Baby-"_

"_That is not my name." She simply said, not looking at him. The Ferrets were alert, they knew that Tahno was a perverted man._

"_Of course it's not. You have a beautiful and melodic name, is it not, Mia? A name like that makes a man like me shiver…" He was starting to move his hand to touch her face when she quickly bended from her pocket filled with seeds a strong vine around his wrist preventing his touch. He was surprised and so were the Ferrets. Mia never acted like that to anyone, she always seamed the weak and helpless type. The trust is, she had too much to deal in her mind to listen to Tahno._

_He gasp and tries to free himself, afraid of what she might do next._

"_Indeed Tahno, that is true. You are truly shivering before me… although I'm not sure it is by my name…" She charmingly said with a strong gaze to him. She heard Mako whistle by her posture and a loud "Boyaah!" from Bolin. Tahno remains silent. He was not prepared for this and quickly, he slices the vine with a small stream of water, killing it. Combing his hair with his hand a trying to regain his posture, he firmly look at Mia._

"_I like a rough woman."_

"_Ah. I think it's time for you to leave, Tahno." Said Bolin with triumph while other team members present laughs at the scene. Having been humiliated, he leaves giving a last look at Mia who had a serious expression. He loved a good game…_

"_Right on Mia! You go, girl!"_

"_Perhaps I was a little to rude…"_

"_What? You kidding? He totally deserved it and you totally ROCKED!" screamed Bolin with his fist in the air. She smiled._

_The Arena was already full and no one had seen Hasook. Mia knew that he had quit. Mako was silently standing with his thoughts and Bolin just sat there with a very sad expression. She sat next to him and tried to comfort him putting her hand on his strong shoulder._

"_Bo. Come on. Everything will be fine."_

"_Nah, I don't think so, Kitty…"_

"_Trust me, something will turn up." She tried once more._

"_Are you just trying to comfort me or is that one of your… voodoo feelings?" He looked at her with his puppy eyes and she thought for a moment, pretending that she was meditating for an answer._

"_Hmm…my senses tell me so… aaand I might want to cheer you up." She said with a weak smile. She hated seeing him like that. He'd always made her laugh in times like this. She felt that she needed to do the same, even if she was also troubled at the time being. _

_But she succeeded, he made a huge smile. She smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder, making him blush._

_Korra enters the room, excited as always._

"_I didn´t miss your match, did I?" The question made Bolin frown once more. The three of them just stood there in silence._

"_You guys look like you lost already."_

"_We might as well have." Said a very sad Bolin. Mia signed._

"_You still have a chance, guys." She said with determination._

"_Hasook's a no-good no-show!" Snapped Mako with his arms crossed. The tension in the room was rising._

_The referee quickly enters the room in a rush making them turn to the door._

"_You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified." He then exits. This made Mia stand and scratch her head in frustation._

"_Well, there goes our shot at the tournament….and the winnings." Mia could feel the bitter anger on her friend Mako._

" _Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Asked Korra pointing towards the other team in the room making the two brothers briefly look up._

"_Wish they could." Mia said along with another sigh._

"_Nah.." Started Bolin "The rules say you can only compete on one team."_

"_Well, then… How about me? I'm a top-notch waterbender, if I do say so myself." Mia's eyes widened._

"_Marvelous idea! Just use Korra!" she said pointing at the girl._

"_But… you're the Avatar" Started once more Bolin._

"_Isn't that cheating?" He asked his brother._

"_No one knows she's here, Bolin. It will be fine, I presume…" Mia stated shrugging her shoulders._

"_Yeah, and it isn't cheating if I only do waterbending."_

"_Splendid, Korra! Couldn't think of it any better."_

"_Why thank you, Mia"_

"_Your welcome, darling." The girls exchanged glances and smiles._

"_No. No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there." As usually, Mako was fighting for reason._

"_Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence."_

"_Don't be like that, Mako. This is your only chance to go to the tournament!" Said Mia while hugging Korra's arm, which made her sweat drop in panic._

_The referee enters once more._

" _Time's up. You in or out?"_

"_We're/They're in" Said both girls._

"_We are?" Mako was not sure of what to think at the moment._

"_Yes!" Screamed Bolin while Korra and Mia exchanged 'High-fives'_

"_Nice one!" Korra said looking at Mia with a big smile._

"_Hey, I didn't agree to this!"_

"_You can thank me later." Said the avatar to Mako._

"_This girl…is crazy… and don't give me that look, Kitty!" She was grinning happily at him._

" _A girl as to stay by a girl's side, Mister Ferret."_

'_Whatever' was his response. She knew deep inside he was thrilled with this. He just didn't want to admit it. _

_Mia watched as the Avatar was struggling into the new styles of pro-bending. 'Poor things…' she thought. Not only Korra was having a bad time dealing with the rule but also Bolin and Mako were panicking for their lives at the tournament. She observed Korra and her ways of acting. She noticed how hot-headed she was and strong. Yes, she was definitely strong, but careless. Mia thought that she relied to much on her strength and not on her brains. Of course Mia was always the kind of person that always thought twice about things._

_After Korra made a very large amount of fouls, soon enough all the Arena and town knew that she was the Avatar. This made Mia face-palm. Luckily for her, she was still permitted to play as a waterbender…_

_Being given a lot of fierce combats, Korra is punched out of the Arena and into the Pool. By this, Mia quickly went down in the elevater to attend eventual wounds or bruises. By the time she arrived she was surprised to see a very tall man wearing air nomad clothes._

"_Excuse me sir…"This caught the man's attention._

"_I'm not sure if you may be here, sir." She solemnly said making a small bow. She did not know this man but she still was a low class worker at the Arena. She would always treat people with kindness and respect. By this action, the man also made a small bow with his man holding his long robes._

"_Oh forgive me, young lady. But I must speak to this team member at once." He said with a calm tone. She smiled back, unsure of what to say to the tall man. The man then turn to the pool were Korra swam to the platform. She hanged to the platform with a tired expression._

"_Korra, are you okay? Do you need medical care?" Asked Mia behind the man with a concerned expression._

"_I'm okay, thanks…" She said while rubbing her eyes. She then recognized the man who stood there in silence and chuckles nervously._

"_Oh, hey, Tenzin! I thought you didn't like coming to theses matches!"_

"_Tenzin? Master Tenzin?" She said almost in a whisper. She had heard about him and admired him greatly over the year in Republic City. Tenzin side looked at Mia, then he looked at Korra with a very angry expression._

"_Once again you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let's go." Tenzin exclaimed and turned to start walking but he was halted by Korra's shoutout._

"_No! I'm kind of in the middle of something."_

"_Oh dear…" Mia murmured hugging herself. She was feeling the tension and she knew that it would not end well. She was also not sure if she should leave or talk to Korra._

"_I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!"_

"_Okay…I'll just wait for you upstairs, Korra…" She said weakly while slowly side walking to the elevator. _

"_Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending?" She continued arguing with master Tenzin completely ignoring her._

_Mia decided to just move on. Minutes later, Mia could see Korra who was at the Arena again ready to fight of the Platypus Bears with the Ferrets. She could also spot master Tenzin watching her in the middle of the crowd. _

_The Platypus Bears started with great offense and once more, Korra was being trapped by them dividing her from her team._

"_Come on, Korra…" _

_It seamed impossible for her to win but suddenly she started to fight in a different way. She was avoiding every combo from the Platypus gracefully. ' Is she airbending?' She thought. Her feet were swirling like mad._

_Eventually the team came together and won the match with great success._

"_KNOWCKOUT!"_

"_Yes!" Mia screamed. She watched as her friends saluted their rookie with joy and she couldn't barely wait to greet them._

_With all this excitement, Mia just realized how important the Arena and these people…her friends meant to her. She felt relaxed and happy around them, even when she was down. She felt that she could rely on them and at the Arena for her sake. These were not good time for her and her family, but she was happy that she could forget her problems and see the good things in life, like friendship. Something that she only had with her family. _


End file.
